User blog:RM97/"Fount Of Life" in VHD
Introduction In Vampire Hunter D series, there is a special ability of D which allows him to cut through the Fount Of Life that not only negates the regeneration of individuals and beings that he attacks and cuts, but even destroys them completely. The following blog would analyse what Fount of Life is in the Vampire Hunter D verse. Analysis The very first mention of the Fount Of Life was made in the very first novel where D was able to pierce Count Magnus Lee:- It was again mentioned in the very same novel when Count Magnus Lee described his recollection and hearings of The Sacred Ancestor to his daughter Larmica Lee:- It can be inferred that Fount Of Life is the "Blood" of any individual which is further supported by this quote made by Toma in "Scenes From An Unholy War" novel:- However, Fount Of Life is not Blood. It can be synonymously used as Blood but it simply is not Blood due to the fact that it's the Source of Life of anyone or anything. This is shown when D is able to cut Xeno Gorshin in "Throng Of Heretics" novel which caused him to be unable to heal despite having the regenerative powers of a Noble and even an additional granted power of Greater Noble like Grand Duke Drago:- In Tyrant's Star, it is even stated that D's attack cuts through the Fount of Life and not just through Flesh and Bone i.e. the Physical Body and that no god or demon can help the victim such as in the case of Lawrence Valcua, a Greater Noble:- It is to be noted that Noble or Vampiric Regeneration in the Vampire Hunter D verse allows them to regenerate themselves from getting atomized as well as destroyed on a Macro-Quantum Level. To elaborate, Anti-Proton weapons which can vaporize protons are unable to kill Nobles due to the latter's regenerative abilities. Even High Power Gravity Field which crushes anything and anyone so small that they can get sucked into the Dirac Sea (through the hole which is the size of a Positron), cannot destroy Nobles as the latter can easily reform back afterwards from getting crushed. However, even they cannot heal from getting their Fount of Life Severed. So D being able to cut through "Blood" is illogical as not cutting blood is absurd but the quote from Tyrant's Star also implied that D can cut on a level that is beyond the physical body. Therefore, it can be stated that Fount Of Life is something more metaphysical than the physical body. This is even supported by the events of "Undead Island" where Duchess Mizuki state that D killed them all decades ago but they were resurrected back The Sacred Ancestor with Duke Daios describe his experience as:- Here is the thing about being torn apart or destroyed mentally in the Vampire Hunter D verse, it destroys the soul too. In the novel "Throng of Heretics", Countess Genevieve, a Greater Noble, states that the mind is supported by the Soul and as such, it is impossible to destroy the mind. While it was stated for the humans, the same holds true for Nobles as they too possess souls and some of them can reincarnate as new individuals or even possess others. Therefore, it can be stated that D's attack destroys the Soul of the individual. However, this is also not true as Fount Of Life is not just the Soul of the individual. One thing that can be inferred from all these quotes is that D possessed the ability to cut through the Fount Of Life from the very first novel. However, throughout the series, D has been able to cut and kill not just physical beings and souls or ghosts, but also Nonexistent weapons, Shadows, Auras, Holograms, Holographic Images, Illusions, Souls, Ghosts, Dreams, Death Essenses, beings made of elements, apparitions, Nothingness itself, willpowers, metaphysical constructs, etc. This can be attributed to the fact that D cuts through the Fount Of Life. As such, it can be concluded that the Fount Of Life is more metaphysical or abstract than the soul itself and is conceptual in nature pertaining to the individual or the object and when cut down, it can destroy the individual or the object with very few people being able to resist it. Conclusion Fount Of Life is conceptual in nature which D is able to cut allowing him to completely destroy the object or individual and by the virtue of which, D is able to attack and destroy physical beings, souls and spirits, metaphysical beings, intangible beings, elemental intangibile beings, abstracts, nothingness and nonexistent, shadows, auras, willpower, hologram and holographic images, death essenses, etc. Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire Hunter D